


For My Curly

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel becomes good friends with Niall and it just so happens she wants to kiss him a lot<br/>but his girlfriend is a bit of an obstacle</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Curly

2n squared times the number of blah blah blah, I thought sitting in my geometry class. I hadn’t been paying attention all of the class period. I was too distracted by the blonde boy a couple seats ahead of me. He had his glasses on today which only made it harder. Niall. Niall Horan, the cutest kid in the entire sophomore class. He had bright blue eyes, light blonde hair, and glimmering white teeth. The best of all was his Irish accent. He just moved here to London from Mullingar, so his accent was quite thick. He was scrawny yet muscular. He was on the varsity football team. Normally, I didn’t find football players attractive, but he made it hot. Too hot, in fact. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the screeching voice of my teacher.

“Rachel? Can you tell me the answer to this equation?” she asked gesturing towards the millions of numbers and letters scribbled on the white board. I stared at it for a while, trying to remember how to actually work the problem. It looked like complete gibberish.

“Um… no I don’t think I can,” I said sheepishly.

“Well, maybe if you were taking notes on that notepad instead of doodling rubbish, you would understand how to answer.” she said sharply.

“My apologies,” I said quietly. I lowered my head to the desk as I heard the sound of silent snickers coming from different corners of the room. A polished, manicured hand shot up into the air. “Mrs. Darbus, I think the answer is X equals 14.732,” a perky voice rang.

“That’s right. Good job, Miss Swift.”

“Thanks! Umm, Rachel? If you want I could tutor you. You seemed to be completely lost,” Taylor said across the room. The room busted out into a roar of laughter and I felt my freckled cheeks flush red.

“Alright, that’s enough class.” The teacher said loudly and the room was silent again. I glanced over at Niall from behind my notepad. He was looking at me with a sympathetic stare. I felt like the most pathetic person to walk the planet. After class, I quickly packed up my things, hoping to leave the room as fast as possible. “Rachel? Would you hang back a moment?” my teacher called after me. I sighed loudly before re-entering the classroom. I got to stick aroundto watch Taylor stick her tongue down Niall’s throat. Oh yeah, did I mention? They’re dating.

“Rachel, I actually think it would be a good idea for Miss Swift to…give you…a bit of help,”

“I’m sorry Miss Darbus,” Taylor said from behind us, “I don’t think I have time for tutoring. Not with all of the studying and volunteer work I do.” I rolled my eyes knowing that the only volunteer work she did was swinging herself around a pole.

“Thank you, ma’am, but I think I can manage without a tutor.” I marched myself out of the classroom and off to fourth hour. Before I was out of the hallway, I felt boney fingers grip my forearm from behind. “Hey, Rachel, wait.” I heard his beautiful voice from in my ear. I spun around and blue met blue and I felt like my legs would collapse from beneath me.

“Hey, Niall, right?” I asked, pretending like I didn’t know. He nodded and flashed me a toothless grin. “If you are struggling in math, I can help. There’s no shame in asking.” I thought about it for a minute. Niall and I spending at least three days a week together after school, just us, didn’t sound like a bad idea. He saw the hesitation in my expression and grin at me a bit.

“It’s fine. I can help. I’m really good at math,” he said reassuringly.

“I guess a little help couldn’t hurt,” I said slowly, pretending to still consider it. He grinned ear to ear in anticipation. “Great! We can meet on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? Does that sound good? I can give you a ride to my house and we can work there.” I nodded and his grin grew a bit bigger. “Cool. I’ll see you after school then. Meet me by my locker!” he called out to me as he rushed down the hallway to his next class.

—

Classes moved by slower than ever today but I had finally reached the end of the day. I kept calm and took my time getting to his locker. When he was in my sight, so was Taylor. Actually, it was mostly Taylor in my vision because she was practically climbing on top of him. He pecked her lips before she waved her pompoms in his face and skipped away to cheerleading practice. I scoffed at him when he was watching her walk away. “What?” he laughed and I couldn’t stop the smile from forming on my lips. He had a great laugh, too. We walked out to his car to find a bright red mustang sitting in the parking lot. The lights lit up and he unlocked the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. I stood there in awe, looking at the car.

“Are you coming?”

“I just can’t believe this is your car,” I said climbing into the front seat. He smiled proudly.

“Yeah, it was a Christmas present. My parents are quite wealthy,” he said. He sounded a little modest. “But I don’t really care. It’s just a car. As long as it had a CD player,” he said popping in a CD. I heard Zeppelin blast through the speakers and I couldn’t stop myself from singing along. I caught him looking at me through the corner of my eye, and I immediately felt ashamed. “Sorry.” I mumbled.

“No, no don’t be sorry. I just didn’t know you were into Zeppelin.” He smiled at me.

“Zeppelin, Van Halen, Beatles, Allman Brothers, Sknyrd, I like a lot of old singers.” I nodded. He smiled at me and threw in a Beatles disc. He turned up the volume and sang to the music. He pulled out of the parking lot and glanced at me.

“What? Now you’re too shy to sing?” I looked at him and laughed. I started singing the lyrics with him. We pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion like building.

“You’re parents really are rich,” I said gawking at the house. He shrugged and opened the front door for me. the sound of the door creaking triggered the sound of a barking. Seconds later, a small Labrador pup comes down the stairs and in between my feet.

“Buster,” Niall said taking the dog between his hands. He held him up to his face and smiled at him. buster licked Niall’s cheek which made him laugh really loudly. I smiled and Niall set the dog on the floor and he scampered away.

“Sorry about that,” he said apologetically.

“No, no it’s fine. I love dogs.”

“You can set your coat and stuff right there,” he said pointing at a steel coatrack hanging on the wall. I did as he said and followed him up the stairs, being careful not to fall on my face. He led me into his bedroom. It had a steel framed bunk bed with dark blue comforter set. There was a walk-in closet and a bathroom connected to the room. In the corner of the room was a full entertainment center. It had a flat screen telly with a DVD player sitting on the shelf below it. He had an X-box 360 next to his huge collection of DVDs. But what really caught my eye was his record player sitting on the end of the entertainment center. It was on a small table with shelves piled with records underneath. He must have seen me eyeing it.

“Cool, isn’t it?” he said popping a record onto the player. “Let it Be” began playing and he smiled cheekily at me.

“You might want to text your mum and tell her where you’re at,” he said. He had a fatherly type tone to his voice. I pull out my phone and dial the number.

“Rach?”

“Mum, I’m at a friend’s house. They’re going to help me with geometry. I hope it’s okay.”

“What’s your friend’s name?”

“Niall Horan”

“Oh yes, I’ve met Mrs. Horan. That’s fine, honey. Just be home before eleven.”

“Okay, I will.” I heard the dial tone after that and turned towards Niall who had already pulled out his book. “I’m going to go get some snacks, want some?” I shook my head no and he responded with a “be right back” and was out the door. I walked around the room and looked around. He had some little league football trophies on his dresser, and a picture of him and

Tay-whore together. She was sticking her tongue out about to lick his face while he took the shot. “My babe” was carved into the wooden frame in the corner. More like “my slut” “my hoe” or “my bitch” to me. Niall entered the room with arms full of different foods. I chuckled at the sight of him. “I said I wasn’t hungry, Niall.”

“I know. This is for me. I’m a bottomless pit.” We both laughed before he spoke up again.

“Alright, we better get cracking on those books.”

—

Niall and I stuck to the three days a week plan. We had been going at it for about four weeks now, and my grades were quickly improving in geometry. I started talking to Niall more and we quickly became friends. I met his friends Lou, Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Josh. Although, Josh seemed to just be there sometimes. He wasn’t really in Niall’s main group. I would hang around with the boys during lunch until Taylor came and stole Ni from our table. Then, it would normally just be Haz and I talking.

“There he goes again,” I sighed watching Niall walk off with the bitch.

“Yeah, he does that a lot. You know, kind of blowing us off for her,” Haz replied.

“You don’t like her?”

“Well, she’s a nice person and she makes Niall quite happy and-”

“-so you don’t?” I interrupted. He took my expression in for a minute before nodding his head.

“Neither do I.”

“You know she only gives you a hard time because you and Niall are so close. I think he might actually like you more than her.”

—

I was at Niall’s that night and something was bugging him. He didn’t seem like his usual cheery self. He didn’t even have a snack when we got to his place.

“Ni, what’s wrong? Please tell me. Maybe I can help.”

He took a long look at me before taking a deep breath. “Swear you won’t tell anyone.” I shook my head.

“I think Taylor is cheating on me. Well, I know she is. The other night, I was taking a walk to her house when I saw her in the car, making out with Olly.”

“I’m sorry,” I said pulling him into a hug. I didn’t know what else to do. He began crying into my shoulder.

“Hey! Hell no! You are not going to cry over her and you know why? Because she doesn’t deserve to be with you. I don’t know why you were with her in the first place.”

“It was like a popularity thing. She was in to me and I knew it would boost my rep. I know that sounds really jock like, but I needed to make new friends.” we were on the couch now and he was wiping the last tears from his eyes. I pulled him back to look at him.

“You need to dump her.”

“I can’t do that. She’s like the “school sweetheart”. I’ll be done for.”

“Screw anyone that walks away from you because you dumped that bitch! They obviously don’t deserve someone as great as you in their lives if they’re going to leave you for such a stupid rea-” I was cut off by his soft pink lips crashing into mine. As soon as I began kissing back, he wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands rested on his shoulders. He jolted back. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately, his face bright red. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Niall, don’t be sorry.”

“I really like you,” he said barely above a whisper.

“Y-you do?” he nodded his head. I smiled and pressed my lips into his again. We spent the rest of the time together in each other’s arms.

—

“Hey bitch! What the fuck do you think you were doing last night making out with my boyfriend?” I heard Taylor yell from behind me and I swung around.

“I don’t know, why were you making out with Olly the other night when you had a ‘boyfriend’?”

“Olly and I were one-time thing. And Niall would have gladly crawled back to me if it weren’t for you, whore. What? you can’t find a boyfriend of your own so you have to go and steal someone else’s?” That was it. I charged her and full on punched her in the face, knocking her plastic body onto the floor. She quickly scrambled up and came back and pushed me over. I fell to the floor and she came climbing on top of me and started punching me in the face. I heard Lou and Haz yelling in the back. Haz jumped in and pulled her off and Lou took me to the other side. I then saw Liam running back with Mr. Welder. He took Taylor and walked her to the office.

“You three,” Mr. Welder said to the boys. He pointed at me and they nodded in sync.

“We got her, sir.” As soon as they were gone, Harry turned to me.

“You got a couple bruises and a bloody nose. You still won though,” he said smiling.

“Yeah you kicked the fuck out of her!” Louis cheered. Liam handed me a washcloth when I saw Zayn and Niall dashing from the other end of the hallway. Zayn stopped halfway but Niall kept running until he reached me. “Holy shit! Rachel, are you alright?” the rest of the boys followed Zayn back in the other direction so I could be with Niall alone.

“Yeah, Niall, I’m fine,” I said trying to hold in my tears. I don’t know why I felt like crying. I wasn’t hurt that bad, and I won so why did I want to cry? Niall ducked his head down in defeat. “I’m so sorry this happened,” he said sniffling.

“Hey, hey, none of that,” I said trying to keep his head up, “chin up, buttercup.”

He shot me a crooked smile before he crashed his lips into mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. I smiled when we pulled away. I suddenly became very apprehensive. I had never had a boyfriend before, so I didn’t know if that’s what Niall and I were.

“What’s wrong?” he said worriedly.

“What are we?” I said nervously. He smiled a bit before hoisting me up to my feet, still holding both of my hands.

“Rachel Johnson, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?” I smiled at him before nodding and kissing him once more.


End file.
